Consuela Rose Ava
Consuela Rose Fernandez-Ava (born January 5, 1989), better known by her ring name Consuela Rose Ava, is an American professional wrestler and reality television personality currently signed currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where she appears on the promotion's Empire brand. She is a former two-time EAW Specialists Champion, becoming the first woman to attain multiple reigns with the title. Early Life Ava was born and raised in Los Angeles, the second of four daughters. Her twin sister, Cameron Ella (an eventual EAW Hall of Famer) is six minutes older. They were followed later by sisters Camille Jane (better known by her ring name, Ms. Extreme) and Candice Blair. Her mother is Mexican-American and her father is of Spanish ancestry. Both Consuela and Cameron have gone on record to say their parents had a "rocky relationship" and that their father "wasn't necessarily the best parent". They were largely raised by their mother. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career and International Tenure (2007 - 2016) Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present) Allying with The OG Vixens (2016) Specialists Champion (2017 - present) On March 16, then-General Manager Cleopatra announced the creation of the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's tournament; the winner would win an eventual title shot at Pain for Pride X. Ava was entered into the tournament, eventually advancing all the way to the finals where she defeated Sophia Rose to win the entire tournament. Immediately afterward, she was attacked by then-Specialists Champion Brody Sparks. This kicked off a feud between the two. On the May 4 episode of Empire, Ava teamed with Stephanie Matsuda, Megan Raine, and Erika Sato in a losing effort against The Coven (Sparks, Madison Kaline, Alexis Diemos, and Jocelyn Diemos). At Terminus, she teamed with Aria Jaxon, who was then one of the number one contenders to the Women's World Championship, to defeat Sparks and then-Women's World Champion Cameron. Afterward, Cameron and Jaxon were attacked by Cailin Dillon, the match's special guest referee. At Pain for Pride, Ava went on to defeat Sparks in a Submission match to win the Specialists Championship for the first time. Afterward, it was announced that Sparks had sustained a broken orbital bone in the contest and would be sidelined indefinitely. At The 2017 Draft Show on July 1, Ava was defeated by Jaxon. She then entered into a program with April Song, who went on to defeat Ava for the Specialists title in a Street Fight on the July 20 episode of Empire. Determined to get the title back, Ava suggested to Song on the July 27 episode of Empire that their rematch should be a first-of-its-kind "Manor Brawl" on location in Ava's villa in Barcelona, Spain. The match took place the following week on August 3, and Song retained. At Territorial Invasion later that month, Ava teamed with then-Women's Champion Aria Jaxon, Song, Madison Kaline, and Savannah Sunshine to defeat Cailin Dillon, the returning Sparks, Alexis Diemos, Azumi Goto, and Vexx Monroe in a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match. Soon thereafter, that year's Empress of Elite tournament commenced, with Ava among the field of entrants. On the August 31 edition of Empire, she defeated Amy-Jayne in the opening round. In the quarterfinals on September 7, she was defeated by Savannah Sunshine. At Manifest Destiny, Ava pinned Song in a Triple Threat match that also included Sparks to win the Specialists Championship for the second time, becoming the first woman to do so. Ava went on to defend her title against the recently-returned Astraea Jordan on the (insert date) episode of Empire. Ava main evented the December 1 episode of Empire against then-Women's Champion Aria Jaxon, but the match ended in a no contest. At Bloodletter, Ava defeated Song, Mallory Wilde, and Chelsea Crowe in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the title once again. She then teamed with Jaxon in the main event of the December 21 episode of Empire in a losing effort after she was pinned by Jordan. At King of Elite, Ava was defeated by Megan Raine, ending her second reign at 108 days. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Ava Lock (Modified inverted STF) ** La Rodilla de la Muerte (Running knee strike) ** Lemon Pledge (One-handed electric chair driver) * Signature Moves ** Backflip knee armdrag ** Baseball slide ** Crucifix pin ** DDT ** Flying clothesline ** Handspring back elbow smash ** Moonsault ** Modified headscissors armbar ** Multiple elbow drops *** Missile drop, from the second rope *** Roundhouse *** Super ** Multiple kick variations ** Northern Lights suplex ** Single-leg Boston crab ** Suicide dive ** Thesz press * Nicknames ** "The Spanish Sweetheart" ** "The Thorn of the Vixens/Women's Division" ** "The Maid" ** "Maiden Spain" ** "Pine-Sol Princess" * Managers ** Cameron Ella Ava ** The Cleaning Crew (Esmeralda & Francesca de la Cruz) * Wrestlers Managed ** Cameron Ella Ava ** The OG Vixens (Kendra Shamez, Heart Break Gal, and Cameron Ella Ava) * Entrance Themes ** "I'm So Confident" by Phototronique (2016 - 2017) ** "Fire" by BTS (2017 - present) ** "Exotic" by Priyanka Chopra & Pitbull (FPVs only; 2017 - present) ** "Sugar and Spice" by Icon For Hire (used when teaming with Cameron Ella Ava; 2017 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Specialists Championship (2 times) ** Specialists Championship Number One Contender's Tournament (2017) Category:EAW Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:1989 births Category:American Professional Wrestlers Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:Spanish characters Category:Female Professional Wrestlers